


Podfic: New Beginnings

by AfroGeekGoddess



Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV), Torchwood
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Available, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Post Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 19:51:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AfroGeekGoddess/pseuds/AfroGeekGoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Audiofic of afteriwake's (a.k.a. scandalbaby) story, recorded for the December 2012 Holmestice Fanworks Exchange. Original fic summary: "John Watson was just floating along in his life after Sherlock’s death, but Jack Harkness finds him and offers him the chance to give his life meaning again." A Sherlock/Doctor Who/Torchwood crossover fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic: New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).
  * Inspired by [New Beginnings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/450691) by [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake). 



[MP3 download](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/new-beginnings-0)


End file.
